The present invention relates to venetian blinds, and more specifically to a bracket for mounting the head rail of a venetian blind to a support.
A large number of such brackets are known in the art, and by way of example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,225,062; 2,518,923; 3,169,006; 2,674,432; and 4,224,974.
As will be evident from a perusal of these patents, installation brackets take various forms in order to serve a variety of different purposes and environments when mounting a venetian blind head rail to a support, such as a window frame or the like.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation bracket for the head rail of a venetian blind, which bracket is inconspicuous, does not cover any part of the head rail, and does not extend beyond the front or back of the blind head so as to be applicable where the space for the mounting of the blind head is restricted.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation bracket which makes it possible to install a very narrow venetian blind between two panes of glass or between a pane of glass and a screen.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an installation bracket which makes it possible to fasten the bracket in place first and then push the blind head onto the bracket.
Still furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation bracket of the type described above in which the blind can be removed relatively easily by means of a simple instrument, such as a screwdriver.